The disclosure relates to a display unit and an electronic apparatus that allow for color display using three primary colors.
In general, display units that perform image display using three primary colors of Red, Green, and Blue (RGB) employ a system of mounting a color filter (CF) in order to expand a color reproduction range.
The color filter is configured by four types of materials, i.e., filter materials of respective colors R, G and B, and a black matrix material, for example; a pigment or a dye is used as the filter materials of the respective colors. In order to secure a sufficient color reproduction range in such a color filter, it is preferable to increase the concentration of the pigment or the dye. However, increased concentration causes the transmissivity to be lowered, although the color reproduction range is expanded. Further, when light leaks into an adjacent pixel, the light leakage is recognized as color mixing and lowers the color reproduction range, thus affecting image quality. Accordingly, proper alignment is demanded. Alternatively, there is a demand for a design in which the light leaking to an adjacent pixel satisfies a critical condition; such design includes decreased distance between a light-emitting section of a pixel and a color filter.
However, larger-sized substrates and finer pixels make it difficult to maintain sufficient alignment accuracy. Accordingly, it is necessary to keep a margin at the time of alignment, causing an opening of a light-emitting section to be narrowed. This leads to increased current density as well as deteriorated luminance in a self-emitting device, for example.
Under such circumstances, there is proposed a display unit using an interference notch filter, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2015-26560, for example. This display unit combines with a color filter and the notch filter to enable more enhanced color purity than a display unit only using a color filter.